


A Day For Us To Share

by velvetjinx



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Food, I cannot stress this enough, M/M, Shameless Smut, This is comics verse so everyone is of age, set on peter’s 25th birthday, surprising no one, wade Wilson has a filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: It’s Peter Parker’s 25th birthday, and he gets a little more than he bargained for.





	A Day For Us To Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ediblecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediblecrayon/gifts).



> For Kate, who wanted Spideypool.

Peter smiled as he saw Aunt May’s name come up on his call ID.

“Hey, Aunt May,” he said fondly as he answered. 

_“Hey, sweetheart! I just wanted to wish you a happy 25th birthday, and ask if you’re still coming over for dinner tonight.”_

“Of course, Aunt May! I wouldn’t miss it,” Peter replied, smiling. 

_“I just feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”_

“You saw me two days ago!”

_“Yes, but I’m used to seeing you every day. It’s strange since you moved out.”_

Peter couldn’t help but laugh. “I know. It’s weird for me too. I’d better get back to work, but I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

_“Okay. Love you, sweetheart.”_

“Love you too, Aunt May.”

Peter ended the call and took his camera out of his bag. It was a big open day for the local youth center, and Peter’s boss, J. Jonah Jameson, had demanded photographs. 

After the shoot was finished and Peter was packing away his equipment, his phone buzzed again. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. 

“Hey, Wade.”

_“Hey, muffin.”_

Peter grit his teeth. Wade had decided to call him all kinds of weird pet names recently, and it was starting to get on his nerves. 

_“So are you all geared up for your birthday dinner tonight?”_ Wade asked, and Peter froze.

“How do you know about that?”

_“Uh, because Aunt May invited me? She said she wanted people important to you to be there, and I gotta say, I was pretty emotional that you felt that way. She said it wouldn’t be complete without your boyfriend.”_

“You’re not my ‘boyfriend’,” Peter grit out.

_“I’m not?”_ Wade sounded like he was pouting. _“But what if I want to be?”_

Peter sighed. “Look, Wade, can we not do this right now? I gotta get back to work. I guess I’ll see you tonight.”

_“Fine. Mind if I touch myself thinking about you?”_

“Do whatever you want,” Peter said, trying not to think about Wade’s cock while he was trying to work, goddamnit.

_“Okay! See you later, snookums.”_

Wade ended the call and Peter was left staring at his phone. What the hell had just happened?

***

When Peter arrived to dinner that night, Wade was already there, laughing and joking with Aunt May. It made things a little awkward. 

Because, okay, look. Whatever this thing was with Wade was great. They had a lot of fun, and the sex was brilliant and always pretty adventurous. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to put a label on it yet, but here he was suddenly in boyfriend territory. 

And what scared Peter even more was the fact that he _didn’t actually hate the idea_.

So yeah, dinner was pretty awkward, but it was nice. And the cake was big and gooey and chocolatey—Peter ate far too much of it. 

After dinner was finished, they sat for a little while, just talking, then Peter looked at his watch. “Thanks so much for dinner, Aunt May, but I’ve got an early morning tomorrow so I’d better head off.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Wade said quickly. “Thanks for dinner, Aunt May. It was delicious.”

“Oh you boys go on,” Aunt May said, pleased. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Count on it,” Peter said, kissing her on the cheek. He and Wade left, and Aunt May waved them off from the door.

“So what are you thinking for tonight?” Wade asked as they walked down the street. 

“I’m thinking I should do some patrols and then go to sleep. I wasn’t lying—I do have an early morning tomorrow.”

“Hmmm, you could do that,” Wade said, then grabbed Peter’s arms and whirled him around, pressing him against a wall and crowding into his space. “Or we could go back to yours and celebrate your birthday properly.” Wade nuzzled at Peter’s neck, kissing and biting softly, and Peter felt himself go weak at the knees. 

“But… patrolling… bad guys…” Peter said hoarsely.

“Fuck ‘em.”

Peter smirked. Why fight it? “I’d rather fuck you,” he murmured, and Wade laughed joyfully, kissing him.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

They walked in silence back to Peter’s apartment, but as soon as they were in the door, Wade was on him, kissing him and pressing their hips together so Peter could feel Wade’s hardening cock pushing at his own. 

“Mmmm, fuck, Wade,” Peter moaned. “Gonna fuck you, gonna make you beg for it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Wade said, grinning, and Peter grabbed his hand, leading him through to the bedroom. 

They stripped quickly, then Wade leapt onto the bed, bouncing as he landed. Peter shook his head, laughing, and took the lube and a condom out of the bedside cabinet.

“Eager much?” Peter said breathlessly, as Wade got up on all fours, looking over his shoulder at Peter.

“You gonna talk or are you gonna stick your fingers in my ass?”

“How about both?” Peter snarked, lubing up his fingers and teasing them at Wade’s asshole. Wade whined, pushing back, and Peter slapped his ass. “Patience, Wade.”

“No patience, just fucking finger me, Parker!”

Peter laughed, pushing two fingers inside, and Wade gasped, hands fisting in the sheets as Peter began to finger him open. “You like that?” Peter asked, and Wade nodded.

“Fuck, yeah, fucking love your fingers in my ass. Oh god, Peter, love knowing you’re opening me up for your cock, love knowing you’re gonna be fucking me hard and deep soon, making me come.”

“Yeah?” Peter asked, biting his lip. “You like my cock in you?” He twisted his fingers, brushing against Wade’s prostate, and Wade whined.

“Fuck, yeah, love it. Love the way you fill me up love the way you make me feel so fucking good, baby.”

Peter added a third finger, and had to think cold thoughts as Wade started fucking himself on Peter’s fingers, so fucking eager that Peter nearly came there and then. “You ready?” he asked, and Wade nodded.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Fill me up with that gorgeous cock, please, fuck, please, Peter!”

“Well, since you beg so nicely…” Peter slapped Wade’s ass again as he pulled his fingers out, then rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock. “Spread those asscheeks for me, Wade. Let me see your hole all hungry for my cock.”

Wade reached back and pulled his asscheeks wide, and Peter nearly lost it at the sight of that lube-wet hole, open and ready for him. He positioned himself and pushed forward, gasping as Wade’s muscles squeezed around his cock. 

“Oh fuck Jesus,” Wade groaned beneath him, letting go of his asscheeks so he could support himself. “Oh fuck, Peter, you feel so fucking good filling me up, don’t stop, ungh…"

Peter kept going until he was fully inside, hips pressed against Wade’s ass. He ran his hand over the rough skin on Wade’s back, tracing the lines of scarring. Wade looked over his shoulder.

“Having second thoughts about fucking this ugly motherfucker?”

Peter leaned down and kissed Wade’s back. “Never,” he said softly, and began to thrust his hips, making Wade moan and curse. He shifted his hips slightly until Wade cried out loudly.

“Oh fuck yeah, Peter, right there, oh my god, keep hitting that spot don’t stop don’t stop, oh my Jesus fuck!”

Peter began to thrust harder and faster, and Wade was making delicious ‘Uh, uh, uh,” noises on every thrust. Peter knew he wasn’t going to last long, and he gripped Wade’s hips, fucking him hard and deep.

“Come on, Wade, touch yourself. Touch your cock, make yourself come for me,” Peter groaned, and Wade nodded, one hand disappearing underneath himself.

“Oh fuck, Peter, oh my god, I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me come so fucking hard you fucking beast, just don’t stop, keep fucking me, oh fuck fuck fuck _fuck, Peter_ ,” and Peter felt Wade’s ass clench around his cock as the scent of spunk filled the air. 

Peter kept fucking him, feeling his own orgasm building fast, and he let go, coming inside Wade with a drawn out moan. 

He stayed there for a moment, catching his breath, then carefully pulled out. He disposed of the condom before climbing back into bed, pulling Wade in to lie on his chest.

Wade leaned up to kiss him. “Mmmm, that was fun. So is now a better time?”

“A better time for what?” Peter asked, confused. 

“Are you my boyfriend or not?”

Wade looked at him, expression patient, and Peter sighed, pretending to be put upon.

“I guess, if that’s what you want.”

Wade did a little fist pump. “Fuck yeah, I’m Spiderman’s boyfriend. Best. Day. Ever.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter said with a laugh. “Go to sleep, Wade.”

They fell asleep together, and as he drifted off, Peter couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Wade was his boyfriend.

This would certainly be interesting.


End file.
